


The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock Part III

by markelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle





	The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock Part III

The Not So Sleep Town of Bedrock  
Part III

She opened the drapes to let in the morning light and sat down at the small table with the book in front of her. Her fingers absentmindedly traced the puncture marks on her inner thigh as she thought about the symbols. “I know they hold the key,” she pondered aloud to herself, “but how am I ever going to make sense of them, especially when they keep moving around the page.” Her fingers suddenly stopped moving as a thought struck her. Quickly she opened the book. Just as before the same symbols were there but in different places. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply focusing on her inner guidance. With her eyes still shut she held her hand over the page and moved it until she felt a connection. Her hand hovered over one of the Mayan symbols. She opened her eyes then and moved her fingers up and to the left. The symbol moved on the page with her until it seemed to click in place. It began to glow a deep red color. She closed her eyes and moved her hand again searching for another connection. Slowly she began ordering the symbols before her.   
As she worked her mind drifted into a deep trance. She felt herself begin to travel until she was no longer in her small motel room but a vast stone chamber. Its walls were covered with the same symbols as the book. In the middle was a crystal pillar that led up to an opening in the ceiling where the sun shone down brightly on it illuminating the entire space. She walked around feeling the energy of the space and began to hear deep chanting. It vibrated through her body making her sway and dance to its rhythm. As she twirled around the room the symbols began glowing. She reached out and touched one and was filled with a vision of a field of sunflowers. The next symbol showed oil being poured onto a flame making it rise and fill the air with the smell of incense. She collected as many images from the symbols as she could until she touched one that made her freeze in place. “A name,” she thought, “his name.” She leaned her forehead against it and felt herself being pulled back. Her eyes flew open. She was back at the hotel, sitting at the small table with the book in front of her. On the page a third of the symbols had been moved and were glowing red in their place. She rushed to grab her notebook and write down as much as she could remember from her visions.   
When she had finished she realized it was already noon. She thought about him and his desire to feel the warmth of the sun and a smile crossed her face. She couldn’t bring him into the sun yet, but she could bring the sun to him. She dug through her suitcase to find the smallest swimsuit she had brought. Her body would absorb as much of the sun’s warmth and light as it could, and she would bring that to him tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After showering she began to notice how hungry she was. She put on a yellow sun dress and hoping it would please him decided she would go without panties. The thought occurred to her that she had not visited the town cemetery. She always found it interesting to read what was on the gravestones and imagine the lives those resting there might have had, so she decided to stop at The Beaver Hole for a quick bite before taking a walk through its paths.  
As she parked her car in the gravel lot she noticed a group of men huddled near a truck laughing loudly. She walked past them towards the entrance.   
“Check this out,” she hear one of the men brag to the others. “Hey baby! You looking for some action in that dress, aren’t you? Come over here and let me show you what you really need!” He began hollering and laughing even louder. She knew better than to respond to his idiotic attempts to look macho and entered the restaurant.  
It was just as crowed as the last time. She found the same booth in the back and waited for the waitress. She began thinking about the visions and trying to picture them as vividly as possible when the man from outside walked up to her booth. He placed a knee on the seat beside her and pounded his hand on the table.  
“Hey bitch! Nobody ignores me! Do you got that?” She glared at him and looked away. His hand reached out and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. “Now you listen to me. You’re going to sit here and let me buy you a drink and then we’re gonna go for a ride and I’ll give you a nice treat.” He let go of her face to grab the bulge in his pants. Her eyes darted past him and noticed the waitress behind him with a full pitcher of beer. She smiled and focused her will.  
“No, I think I’ll buy you a drink,” she said with a smirk as the waitress turned sharply bumping into him and spilling the beer down his back.  
“Fuck!” he yelled as he hurried out of the bar. She laughed as she watched him nurse his hurt ego. Just as the jerk was leaving he walked in. Her heart began to pound, and she couldn’t wait to tell him everything she discovered today. When he reached her he looked at her intently.  
“You have something to tell me, don’t you?” He spoke as he slid in beside her.  
“Yes, so much.”  
“Good. I can’t wait to hear all about it, but I can’t tonight.” She tried to hide the disappointment from her face. “I have a meeting tonight with others of my kind, but I needed to feel some of your energy first.” His hand grabbed her knee and began to slide up her leg. She breathed heavily and opened her legs. Gently his fingers slipped into her wetness. “No panties,” he grinned. He let his fingers dance over her clit and pushed one inside her causing her to bite down on her lip to hide her moan. She rocked her hips against his hand as he fingered her and brought her to orgasm. She wanted to feel him and placed her hand over his hard cock. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “bathroom, now!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They quickly shut and locked the door. He roughly lifted her dress above her head and knelt down in front of her. His teeth popped out and he bit down on her lower abdomen. As he drank from her his hands grabbed and pulled her ass. She leaned against the sink and offered herself to him.  
“You feel like the sun tonight,” he moaned before quickly going back to feeding. She smiled to herself thinking about her afternoon. Like the first time she could feel herself growing close to orgasm just from him draining her of her lifeforce. She closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the feeling. As she was coming down from the waves of pleasure he turned her around, lifted her knee onto the sink counter and rammed himself inside her wet cunt. She rocked on him as he pounded her.   
“Open your eyes,” he commanded. She looked in the mirror and saw his face behind her. He had a wicked grin on it as he drove himself deeply into her. She smiled back at him and rotated her hips around him. He pulled out and she dropped to her knees in front of him and took him into her mouth. Her tongue flicked against him as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down on him. He grabbed her hair and held her face down on him as he thrust into her. Her hand reached up and massaged his balls until he was cumming fast and hard down her throat.  
When he released her she inhaled deeply to catch her breath. He smoothed her hair out of her face and helped her stand back up. Then he began to redress as she washed the blood from his mouth and beard.  
“You’re going to the cemetery tonight. I want you to be careful. I have a lot more planned for you, do you understand?”  
“I understand,” she wondered how he knew her plans for the night but pushed it from her thoughts as she remembered nothing about him was ordinary. And with those words he left her to clean up and get dressed.


End file.
